poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be re-edited by yru17. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandma Longneck, and Grandpa Longneck (along with Stan, Mickey, Taran, and their friends) have traveled to London, England and met Pongo, Perdita, and their 15 puppies. They soon learned that the Puppies were stolen by Horace and Jasper. They have been hired by the most outrageous Disney villain of all, Cruella DeVil, whom Carface, Killer, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Rothbart, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Oogie Boogie, Ichy, Dil, Ratigan, Fidget, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for. Can Littlefoot and the others help Pongo and Perdita get the puppies back to London before the villains do any harm on them? You be the Judge. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Nala, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Genie, Sebastian, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, Mushu, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Choen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Fu Dog, Jack Skellington, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Baylene, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie, Itchy, Carface, Killer, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Lord Rothbart, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, Pete, Oogie Boogie, Icky and Dil, Ratigan, Fidget, Creeper, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The reason why Celebi and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) are in this film is because Ash and the gang are the only Pokémon characters guest starring in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Although Jesse already met Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy, Littlefoot takes Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, and Nadine back in time to see how the puppies were first born and then how they were first kidnapped by Cruella DeVille. *Like DisneyDaniel93's film Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time movies, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Thre Musketeers, Mickey's House of Villains, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin trilogy, Free Willy 1-3, the Pokémon movies, The Lion King trilogy, Mulan, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, The Great Mouse Detective, The Goonies, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Cats Don't Dance, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, and the All Dogs Go to Heaven trilogy. *Also like DisneyDaniel93's film Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, this is the 1961 animated film, not the 1996 live-action film, but the only reason this is a live-action/animated crossover film is just because the characters from live-action films like Free Willy and The Goonies are guest starring in this film. *Like in both Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Guido, Kyle, Cartman, Mickey, Zazu, Alex, Marty, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Private, Gurgi, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jesse, Mushu, Rutt, Tuke, Baloo, Bil, Dr. Dawson, Olivia, Mikey, Mouth, Data, Chunk, Aladar, Zini, Suri, Charlie, and Itchy get kidnapped with Pongo and Pedita's 15 puppies by Jasper and Horace. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films